Son of Hades and Zelena
by charmedfan120
Summary: Zelena always wanted a child however she felt like no matter how much she loves the child and the father they would both leave her and she be alone again. But that was all about to change for Zelena in the most unexpected way and with the most unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zelena always wanted a child however she felt like no matter how much she loves the child and the father they would both leave her and she be alone again.

But that was all about to change for Zelena in the most unexpected way and with the most unexpected person.

The two are alike in the most fantastic and tormented ways Hades hated by everyone due to his link with death and Zelena abandoned at birth by her mother so that herself could have her own chance at something more and an adoptive father who hates her due to her being magical!

Overtime their romance blossomed in the most magical way and soon Zelena became with child and Zelena finally got her wish to become a mother and a wife of someone who truly loved her.

At the time of the child's birth Zelena in fear of her child's safety left Oz and along with Hades went into the Underworld and into Hades lair ready for upcoming labour.

The birth was incredibly painful for Zelena but luckily she had Hades by her side and soon after she saw her baby boy the child Zelena always wanted and now she had.

After the birth Hades married Zelena and she became queen of Hades realm.

Hades now has found what he truly wanted a child and a wife.

The two finally found someone that loved them unconditionally and although it was each other it was enough for both of them.

Two days after the child was born Hades gathered all the souls of the Underworld for a coronation fit for a prince.

Standing in the centre of the Underworld with souls such like Henry, Regina's father, Nimue and James etc.

"With great pleasure my love and your queen has given life to this realm in a form of a son and a prince" Said Hades

"His name is Hayden and one day he be the Lord of the Underworld and ruler of Oz" Said Zelena


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The couple became more and more in love however overtime when Zelena found out that the Evil Queen her half-sister was close to mastering her magic and soon one day she cast Rumple's curse.

Fourteen years past and Hades and Zelena raised their child while Zelena came and went to Oz and the Underworld every so often ruling both realms and sometimes taking Hayden.

Hayden spent his life learning magic from both his father and his mother Hayden has light brown eyes and blond hair and his mother's temper.

When Hayden was twelve his mother took him to Oz to show her child one of the two realms he is going to rule someday.

Hayden has quite large thirst of adventure and often went running off exploring Oz and bumped into someone Zelena had hoped to forgotten.

In what perhaps Cora would call the lowest of the lowest part of people the working class.

Wearing a light blue leather cape along with leather trousers and a shirt running through the forest only to encounter a drunk and sad old man wearing worn out clothes and being constantly attacked by flying monkeys.

The drunk man has ran for so long and so far that he legs give way making him fall to the ground.

"No" Screams a frightened old man

"Stand down winged freaks" Shouts Hayden approaching the old man

However the flying monkeys ignored their prince and continue their assault forcing Hayden to play his hand

"That's enough" Said Hayden who pulls out his hand creating a fireball and throws it at the flying monkeys killing one which explodes and all that's left is a pile of ash

"No it can't be you have Zelena spark" Said the drunk man

"No it can't be your mother's adoptive father you treat her like dirt" Said Hayden growing angry that he just saved his mother's adoptive father

"No your not taking me to her she kill me" Said Zelena's adoptive father who stumbles to get up and runs away from Hayden

However it was in seconds that Hayden teleports in front of his adoptive grandfather within seconds of blue fire and teleports with him to Zelena


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Waiting in her castle is Zelena worried sick about Hayden and then he appears in blue flames.

"Mother I'm home" Said Hayden waiting for his mother to start her rant

"Hayden I've been worried sick I sent flying monkeys all over the place" Said Zelena relived to see her son safe then she runs up to him and hugs him

"I got you present" Said Hayden

"Why thank you what you done you haven't got the McCarthy girl into trouble have you"? Asked Zelena

"No unless you count sending her to a distant realm near an active and erupting volcano nothing at all something for mother's day" Said Hayden

"Then what is it"? Asked Zelena

"The man who treat you like shit mother grandpa" Said Hayden revealing Zelena's adoptive father trapped in a ring of blue fire

"At last they found you the other witches of Oz were good at hiding you but they didn't put cloaking spell up that effects mine son and now he broken it I can make you truly suffer" Said Zelena

"Please don't" Pleads her adoptive father

"Please do" Replies Hayden

"Crushing your heart is easily done you need to suffer as I did" Said Zelena

"Then the answer is simple he loves the drink more then you so it's what we take away for starters" Said Hayden who holds out his hand which in turn produces a blue smoke which then enters the adoptive father's body cursing him

"Here have drink" Gloats Zelena bringing the glass to his lips and before he can even take a sip the beloved alcohol he always craves transforms to water

"What have you done"? Screams a distressed adoptive father

"Now onto phase two" Said Hayden

"Yes goodbye dearie" Says Zelena who then pulls out her adoptive father's heart and crushes it in her bare hands his dead body then falls to the ground with a violent slam

"Well done mother" Said Hayden

"His suffering has only just begun" Said Zelena who then begins to laugh out uncontrollably


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Zelena's adoptive father's soul was sent to the Underworld where he would suffer for eternity in the most fantastic and malicious way which makes Zelena feel more the much better.

Thirty years later Zelena discovered that the Dark curse has been broken and it was her time to turn back time although she had away for her also to keep her child and her love if she was careful.

It was middle of the night in Underbrooke and Zelena gets up in the dead of the night and writes two short letters to the two people she loves the most and takes a boat to the Enchanted forest where she soon took over Regina's castle and you know the rest.

Waking up to the sound of new souls being brought into the Underworld Hayden gets up from his bed puts on his slippers and dressing gowns and leaves his room with a enchanted bag his father gave with a unlimited space which can not be filled and walks into his father's chambers.

"Dad can't you bring these pathetic souls in at earlier time like never" Said Hayden who then bursts in to his mother and father's chambers to reveal a still sleeping father

Hades is still sleeping oblivious that his wife had gone to deal with her half sister Regina the evil queen the woman who sought revenge on Snow White for twenty eight years.

"Dad wake up dad wake up where's mum" Said a panicked Hayden who runs up to his dad and begins to shake him to wake him up

"Hayden what are you doing"? Asked a much annoyed Hades

"Mum she gone" Said Hayden

"She can't be" Said Hades as he gets out of bed only to find two letters on his bedside table on addressed to him and the other to her son

"What is it"? Asked Hayden

"Letters for us" Said Hades who hands Hayden letter to his son and they both begin to read there's

Hades Letter:

Dear Hades you brought me much joy when I was in tears you gave me so much for nothing in return but love all my life I felt like a third wheel and worthless until I met you we brought each other tears of joy laughs peace and love which only we can understand.

I was born the day you found me I became human the day you loved me you brought me back from a fate worst then death you made feel that being green wasn't envy but a gift.

I haven't left you I've just left to sort out the last few things from my past and then we can be together without me wondering that the three people that ruined me can't ruin this life we have I told you when we first met that I wasn't capable of love and you told me the same then overtime we healed each other's heart and for the first time in my life I found where I belong.

I will Always love you Hades.

Zelena xx

Hayden Letter:

Dear Hayden I remember the day you were born those brown hazel eyes of yours looking at me and I held you for hours feeling that I finally became complete when others believed your smile yet I saw the pain in your eyes and relived you in a way only a mother could what I'm doing is for the best I'm not gone for good I've got to deal with something related with my past and I will be back.

When I saw your innocence in your smile you returned mine and I know right now you feel angry upset mad but if there's one thing we've learnt is that life is one big journey and no matter what love always bring us three back together.

I love you and I always will your my son you bring the brightest light out of my darkness.

Mum xx

"Dad what are we going to do"? Said Hayden

"The only thing we can do now is watch her and keep a eye on her" Said Hades

"Oh dad" Said Hayden becoming emotional

His dad then hugs his son to comfort him from a way parent would only know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Two years later when Hayden turned fourteen in Hades lair lies Hayden just sitting there looking at photograph of the three of them.

He knew the events of the failed time traveling and how she had been captured as well as that her sister had entered the Underworld to retrieve Hook with other people.

"Son where are you" Said Hades

"Down here dad" Said Hayden

Then his father appears in blue flames that are so hot if you tried to touch them you would be a pile of ash.

"Son you need to cheer yourself up I'm got plan to retrieve your mother from that bitch Regina and her thief" Said Hades in a cunning yet comforting way

"Fine but I have one question which you have been avoiding for ages am I Demigod or a god"? Asked Hayden

"God strangely enough I think that my genes outweighed your mothers and you don't age as much as humans which is good for you now go out and have some fun to Underbrooke" Said Hades who then transports his son to the outside of Granny's

"Thanks dad" Said Hayden who then enters the diner to be greeted by the blind witch

"Well if isn't Regina's nephew" Said the blind witch

"Keep your voice down if you no what's good for you" Said Hayden

"Why what are you going to do" Replied the witch

"I can make you suffer in a way you can't imagine I can make you relive your death for eternity" Said Hayden

"Fine" Said the witch

"Who is she over there"? Asked Hayden

"Her name is Liz she goes to the local school" Said the witch

"Thank you get me a coffee" Said Hayden and the witch did what he asked and then he approaches Liz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over the next few weeks Liz and Hayden became closer and they knew everything about each other apart from the fact Hayden is Hades son that puts people off.

Hayden began to feel with his heart again and he feels great.

Deep in Hades lair Hayden is coming down to through the use of the elevator only to hear his father Hades and Cora having a conversation.

"If I do this you give me what I want in return" Said Cora

"Yes" Said Hades

But you saw how that ended for Cora but overtime Hayden became more fed up watching his mother fail and Regina having all the glory and so with that he reaches into his enchanted bag takes out a small silver mirror and calls out to it.

"Mirror" Said Hayden

"Yes your highness what can I do for you"? Asked the mirror

"Show me where Regina is" Replied Hayden and the mirror shows Hayden Regina with Snow, David and Emma, Robin and Henry at the three headstones with the names of those who are now trapped in the Underworld

Then knowing her location Hayden transports there and appears next to the three headstones.

"Mum we got admirer" Said Henry shocked and terrified to see someone with powers like Hades

"Admirer as if your two mothers can't magic their way out of a magic bag" Said a smug Hades

"What do you want"? Asked Regina

"Well I wanted to see my beloved aunt and uncle Reggie" Said Hayden

"No way" Said Regina

"Yes way and now we reach the part of conversation where you tell me where I find my mother if you know what good for you" Said Hayden

"In Oz" Replied Regina

"What about my sister where is she"? Asked Hayden

"Here's the deal you have until the next souls that fury collect to bring me both my sister and my mother here or I can make life very difficult" Said Hayden

"Not happening nephew your sister deserves the best chance" Said Regina

"For starters queenie you don't know me I saw the birth of my sister I saw every scan if anyone can protect her it's me and Zelena your fireballs don't even make a mark on butter" Said Hayden

"We gave Zelena a chance and she failed" Replied Robin

"What about Regina how many chances were you given definitely more than a hundred so don't pull that shit with me I can see with you it's going to take some motivation" Said Hayden

"What you planning on doing"? Asked Regina

"This" Said Hayden who then uses his magic to bring Henry to his side and then teleports away with him in blue flames


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Now back at Hades lair we see Hades sitting down on his leather chair to see his son's dramatic entrance.

"God that's hot" Said Henry

"Quit your complaining you luckily I didn't turn it up and now you shut it" Said Hayden

"Who this"? Asked Hades

"Cousin and our leverage" Said Hayden

"Well done son but shouldn't you be getting ready for your date" Said Hades

"Shit yeah see ya" Said Hayden who then teleports out

Hayden then meets Liz at Underbrooke's harbour where Liz waiting.

"I thought you weren't going to show" Said Liz

"You don't know me at all" chuckles Hayden

"I haven't seen you at school" Said Liz

"I've got bigger fish to fry like this realm" Said Hayden

"Really can you not fry some fish for awhile and stay here" Said Liz

"We could or we could go sailing" Said Hayden

"We could but we haven't got a ship or a boat" Said Liz

"Yes we do I show you" Said Hayden who waves his hand at the end of the harbour a blue and green mist come and go to reveal a once concealed pirate ship floating there

"Who's is it" Asked Liz

"Up there Hook's but down here ours come let's go" Said Hayden who takes her hand and they walk on the board and set sail in the middle of the night

"Come on let's chance" Said Liz walking up to Hayden holding out her arm

"No thanks I'm not much of a dancer" Replies Hayden

"You can't dance can you well that's all about to change" Said Liz grabbing Hayden arm and bringing him to the middle of top deck while the ship is steering it self

"But I don't know how" Said Hayden

"Dancing is about expressing yourself here put that arm here and your other with my other and now one two three one two three" Said Liz as they begin to dance

"One two three one two three one two three" Said Hayden trying to memorise the dance

"Your getting better" Said Liz

"I've have a good teacher but if where going to do this properly we must look correctly" Said Hayden breaking away from the dance

"What are you doing"? Asks Liz

"Watch" Said Hayden who makes a simple hand gesture and a poof of smoke covers them both and leaves revealing a simple suit on Hayden and a beautiful dress on Liz

"Silver my favourite colour" Said Liz and then they continue their dance until when they both couldn't help themselves they kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After departing from one another Hayden sees the fury return with the souls of those who haven't paid the prince of magic to save a life.

Hayden returns to his father's lair to see him sitting in his chair moping about his loss.

"Father what's wrong"? Asks a concerned son

"Zelena she gone after her daughter I saw her here" Said Hades

"What she not dead" Said Hayden

"She not dead I brought her here along with your sister as well as Belle but she thought I was after the child so I could cast the time travel spell and gave the baby to its father and now she gone to get her back" Replied Hades

"You didn't go with her" Said Hayden

"She doesn't trust me yet" Said Hades

"But she trusts me and I got the perfect leverage" Said Hayden who then teleports out and to Regina and the rest of them

"Hayden" Said Regina who sees him appear in the blue flames

"I'm back now that's enough of Maleficent imitating" Said Hayden

"Son" Said Zelena who hugs Hayden

"Time for some mother son bonding" Said Hayden

"Couldn't agree more" Said Zelena

"Robin get the baby she upstairs" Said Regina

"Oh no you don't" Said Zelena and Hayden who raise a hand each and release a huge amount of magic in a form of a wave knocking each and every one of their enemies

"Sleep tight" Said Zelena

"May you rest in hell" Said Hayden

"Now it's time to get the little one" Said Zelena who walks up the stairs and gets her baby and comes back down the stairs

"What's her name"? Asked Hayden

"Her name is Aggie" Said Zelena and then the three of them teleport out to Hades lair


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now back in Hades lair the three appear in green smoke with the baby Aggie in Zelena arms.

"Zelena your back" Said Hades walking up to her

"Yes and Regina didn't stand a chance" Said Zelena

"Good" Said Hades

"Now there just wo things I have to take care of" Said Hayden who teleports out to see someone who the heroes encountered not too long ago Nimue

"Your back" Said Nimue

"I could say the same thing to you but I haven't come to chat you failed" Said Hayden

"Be careful what you say child do you know who I am" Shouts Nimue

"I do know who you are a maiden who lost her village and friends by a man called Morgan who you killed when you drank from the Holy grail" Said Hayden

"You have no right" Snapped Nimue

"I have every right you failed us when you lead all the other dark ones out to Storybrooke and failed Emma was freed from the darkness all the other former dark ones were punished and now it's your time" Shouts Hayden

"Enough" Screams Nimue who fires a fireball only for Hayden to grab it in his hand and crushes it

"If Rumple the most powerful dark one of you all can't stand a chance against my father what hope do you think you have" Said Hayden

"What are you planning on doing to me"? Asks Nimue

"Sending you to a place much worst then here" Said Hayden who teleports the both of them to the place which leads to a place worst then the Underworld

"No please I'm begging you" Said Nimue

"Say high to Merlin for me" Said Hayden who raises his hand the fire that lies there rises and hits Nimue and she vanishes in the flames in unbearable pain


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hayden then returns home to see his mother sitting down on Hades chair feeding the baby Aggie.

"Mum" Said Hayden approaching her

"Yes" Said Zelena

"Remember the day you left you wrote me a letter and it said I love you always" Said Hayden struggling to say those words

"You bring the brightest light out of my darkness" Said Zelena

"I saw Cora yesterday I told her I was in love and she replied" Said Hayden

"Love is weakness" Said Zelena

"Is that true"? Asks Hayden

"No but in our family it normally takes many decades for us to realise who are you in love with" Said Zelena

"Liz but the thing is she doesn't know that I'm son of Hades or you if I tell her I might lose her what am I going to do" Said Hayden

"Tell her and if she doesn't like it then she not the one" Said Zelena

"Thank you and sleep tight Aggie" Said Hayden who then teleports outside of Granny's where Liz is waiting inside

"You're here" Said Liz as Hayden enters Granny and sits down opposite her

"Liz I have something to tell you" Said Hayden

"Don't tell me your pregnant" Said Liz joking

"Liz will you just shut up and listen" Said Hayden

"Fine" Said Liz

"Remember when I told you I was dead well that was a lie I'm son of Hades" Said Hayden

"Nice one but I would be careful in case Hades hears you saying this" Said Liz

"I'm not joking watch" Said Hayden as he brown hair turns to blue flames

"It can't be" Said Liz

"We can still be together can't we"? Asks Hayden but Liz wouldn't even face him so Hayden walks away from Liz and walks out of Granny and begins to cry


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hayden now has lost everything he thought and teleports away to Cora who is now still spending eternity delivering flour from mills.

"Grandma" Said Hayden as he approaches her

"Hayden" Said Cora who turns around

"She dumped me I told her who I was and she couldn't even look at me" Cries Hayden

"You need to take this pain that was forged out of love and use it to take over and make those suffer" Said Cora

"I don't know how" Said Hayden take power

"You can't rule the entire realm but you can Underbrooke" Said Cora

"You really think" Said Hayden

"Love is weakness it fades overtime but true power endures" Said Cora

"Thank you" Said Hayden who teleports out

Now back at the lair Hayden walks in one both of his parents talking.

"How Liz"? Asks his father

"She dumped me I told her the truth and she dumped me" Said Hayden

"Oh Hayden I'm sorry" Said Zelena

"No it's ok because now I know what I'm going to do for starters I'm taking over Underbrooke" Said Hayden

"Cruella won't give up all that power" Said Hades

"I hope not because I'm going to do it by force the animal wearing bitch won't see what's coming" Said Hayden

"Then what"? Asks Zelena

"Well I got you a gift" Said Hayden and a box appears in blue flames and Zelena opens it

"Regina's heart" Said Zelena

"No but close Henry's" Said Hayden


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now back at the apartment where by now the gang have awakened to see baby Aggie has gone.

"Regina" Said Robin as he barely manages to get up from the ground

"The baby" Said Regina

"It's all your faults the baby gone and mum it's your fault dad dead" Said Henry

"Henry stop" Said Snow

"No because I have no choice" Said Henry

"What do you mean you have no choice" Said David

"Exactly what he said" Said Hayden who appears alongside Zelena who is holding Henry harte in her hand speaking through it

"Your son of bitch" Said Regina shocked at what she thinks Zelena has done

"Now queen it's not nice to through around guilt I did it and I enjoyed every second of it" Said Hayden

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you now Hayden" Said Regina

"You have no chance" Replies Hayden

"Neither do you well not while I'm here" Said a voice which everyone knew

"Mother" Said the two sisters

"Yes it's me after I failed Hades he made me realise something mu unfinished business was the both of you" Said Cora

"Prey tell" Said Regina

"The fights you two have will lead both of you to destruction Regina you had everything while Zelena had nothing all expect that woodcutter's wife love Regina you had everything you desired in riches but lacked a sibling to help you and comfort you in ways I don't know how" Said Cora

"I don't see that happening" Said Regina

"Then I'm going to show you" Said Cora who teleports the three the Mills house but the Underbrooke counterpart in one of the rooms where Regina keeps one of her mirrors

"Mirror show the sisters each of their past every minute they need to know" Said Cora and the mirror did what she asked


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The three then return back to the loft and both sisters where in tears.

"Mum" Said Henry and Hayden

"We okay" Said Regina

"You went through so much to" Said Zelena

"You two you only had that one person to love and I had dozens people expect Snow's" Said Regina

"These fights need to end or we both lose everything" Said Zelena

"Agreed" Said Zelena then the both hug

"Oh come on can I at least kill her you see her here" Said Hayden

"No" Said Zelena

"Aha" Said Regina

Within the loft a portal to a better place opens behind Cora.

"A portal to a better place" Said Henry

"I guess it's time" Said Cora

"Goodbye my daughters be safe" Said Cora who then kisses the two on the cheek and enters the portal to a better place

"What are you guys waiting for you need to get out of here" Said Zelena

"I'm waiting for my heart" Said Henry

"Fine mum hand me the heart before they won't be anything else to put the heart back in" Said Hayden who takes it out his mother's hands

"Will it hurt him"? Asked Snow

"I hope so" Said Hayden who puts it back in so quickly Henry wasn't expecting

"Ar" Screams Henry

"I was right" Said Hayden

"They can't leave not while their names are on the gravestones or with Hook he dead" Said Hades appearing in blue flames

"Why you" Said Robin pulling up arrow in bow

"Calm down before you hurt yourself I'm with Zelena" Said Hades

"What about Arthur" Said Hayden

"Excuse me" Said Emma

"You heard me dad erase their names off the gravestones and exchange Arthur for Hook, Arthur dies and Hook lives" Said Hayden

"No we not killers" Said Emma


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hayden teleported away from the group who with no time tracked him down to the duck pond where he was about to get a boat ride to Storybrooke and kill Arthur.

"Stop" Said Emma

"You're not the savoir swan not here at least" Replies Hayden

"You don't really want to be a killer child" Said Zelena

"I'm already a killer one more kill won't make a difference" Said Hayden who pulls out a what appears to be a plastic ball and throws it at the group

"What the hell" Said Emma as the plastic ball glows and expands in size and traps the group in it

"Like I said armatures" Said Hayden approaches the boat

"Mine turn" Said Hades who hair lights on fire and causes the ball to pop freeing them

"Son I'm sorry but we find some other way" Said Hades who then uses his magic to immobilize him

"I've been waiting for that for days" Said Regina

"At least I have the strength to do that" Said Hades

They return to Hades lair where they discuss about how they can return with Hook alive.

"You still need away to revive Hook" Said Regina

"Yeah all our other plans haven't worked out well" Said Robin

"What about the first plan to spilt Emma heart"? Asked Snow

"Would it Hades" Said Emma

"Only if their love is what you say only the strongest of love could accomplish such feet's and if it didn't work Emma would die in the process" Said Hades

"Do it Regina" Said Emma, Regina then walks towards her and rips out her heart and splits and places half in each of the two lovers

"Hook" Said Emma

"Emma" Replies Hook and they both kiss one another


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The gang now able to leave the Underworld along with Hook who has been given life new set sail on a boat back to Storybrooke along with Zelena and Hades who will live in Underworld for six months and Storybrooke for the other.

However, Hayden stayed behind in the Underworld as he felt that he would ruins things for them as he ruins things for himself and Liz.

Now back in Storybrooke Zelena and Hades moved in together into the farmhouse along with Aggie.

The two sisters also became closer and began to form a positive and good relationship between one another.

Emma and Hook soon married and moved into their own place and Henry spent some days of the week at Emma's and the rest with Regina.

Robin was a part of Aggie life and now he finally trusted her mother with looking after her.

But for Hayden he spent most of his time in Underbrooke speaking of which here he is now in the middle of town standing next to Cruella.

"As your new major I hereby declare" Said Cruella before being interrupted by Hayden

"You give up your role of major and pass it on to me" Said Hayden

"Excuse me darling" Said Cruella back to Hayden

"You heard me we can either do it the easy way or the hard way and I hoping you choose the hard way" Said Hayden

"Bring it darling" Said Cruella

"You like dog fur so much why don't you become a dog" Said Hayden

"No" Said Cruella

"Yes a Dalmatian" Said Hayden

"No" Screams Cruella as she runs off but it was no use Hayden just clicks his finger and in a bright blue flames Cruella is transformed into the thing she hunted

"People say you can't teach old dogs new tricks" Chuckles Hayden


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Looking through one of many looking glasses in Regina home is Zelena watching over son as he took over Underbrooke.

"Sis" Said Regina approaching her older sister

"Oh Regina I'm one of the most powerful magic users of all time and I couldn't save my son from heartbreak" Said Zelena

"I know how you feel" Said Regina

"Do you" Said Zelena

"He has your temper and his father motivation to exact what he feels been taken form him" Said Regina

"Sometimes I thought that meant strength and he could cope with anything but I was wrong" Said Zelena

"No mother is perfect just look at ours but a true mother is someone whom never gives it up to do the best for her child" Said Regina

Meanwhile back in Underbrooke Liz the girl who broke Hayden heart enters the major's office sneaking and lifts opens the small chest on Hayden desk only for a magical trap to be released binding Liz hands and feet.

"Well what a lovely surprise" Said Hayden who appears out of the shadows

"Isn't this overkill"? Said Liz

"I don't know I'm not the one whose dead" Said Hayden

"Just let me go" Said Liz

"No first you break up with me because Hades is my father and then you sneak into my office trying to steal my magical relic that has power to bring someone back to life in exchange for another" Said Hayden

"So what you get to cheat death as a god" Said Liz

"You are one bitch I didn't chose to be a god and the one thing I would never do is use some relic to resurrect myself in exchange for someone else" Said Hayden

"Please you kill all kinds of people" Said Liz

"No I haven't all the people I took out where already dead" Said Hayden

"I need that relic" Said Liz

"It won't work" Said Hayden back to Liz

"What do you mean"? Asks Liz

"The relic can only exchange a life to resurrect a dead soul if the exchanging life is mortal you're not going anywhere bitch" Said Hayden who then creates a blue fireball and drops the relic into the fire seemly destroying it


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now back in Storybrooke Zelena enters the sheriff station to find Regina.

"Emma have you seen Regina"? Asks Zelena

"No she should be at her office have you checked" Replied Emma

"I already checked she not there" Said Zelena

"Try her vault" Said Emma

"Where would this be"? Asks Zelena

"The mausoleum" Said Emma, Zelena then leaves to go to Regina vault

"Gina are you down here" Said Zelena entering the vault

"Yeah green" Said Regina walking around the vault following Zelena voice and finds her while holding her mother's old spell book

"Sorry got held up how Aggie, Robin been visiting"? Asked Regina

"Yeah Aggie fine and Robin been visiting I just miss Hayden he now the new major of Underbrooke took down Cruella by turning her into a dog" Said Zelena

"Well I always knew she was a dog" Replied Regina

Meanwhile back at the loft Snow and David are having conversation about regrets since going to the Underworld open so many wounds.

"Snow have you ever thought about going back in time and just fix what went wrong like my mother giving up James" Said David

"I know how you feel but we all saw the mess when Emma time travelled the past is the past" Said Snow

"I know" Said David

In Underbrooke where Regina's vault counterpart lies is Hayden's vault and Hayden sitting their reading his spell book which had the symbol of Hades the symbol of fire along with the Oz symbol together as a new symbol.

Hayden puts his spell book away not knowing someone was behind him.

"Hello son" Said Zelena

"Mother what are you doing here"? Asks Hayden

"I've come for you" Said Zelena

"You know I can't I don't want to ruin what you and dad have or Aggie" Said Hayden

"I know your hurt and it isn't just about Liz there more and you need to let it out before it consumes you anymore" Said Zelena

"Once you let the darkness in it never leaves you goodbye mother" Said Hayden

"No you didn't give up on me not when I left you and your father to go after Regina so I'm not giving up on your what made you this way" Said Zelena

"Love" Said Hayden finally coming to his senses

"Love" Said Zelena

"Yes love all my life I loved both you and dad and one day you leave with only a letter to say goodbye remember the last time I saw you before you left I told you three little words what were they" Said Hayden

"I" Said Zelena

"Love" Said Hayden

"You" Said Hayden and Zelena in unison

"You see each time after you left each person I said I love you, you they left me I can't go on and gain more pain from the people I love" Said Hayden

"All my life I felt that love was weakness but now I realise that love is the greatest type of strength you can have" Said Zelena

"I don't know if I can do that" Said Hayden

"Then come with me and I'll show you how" Said Zelena holding out her arms

"Fine I'll try" Said Hayden and places his hands on Zelena and they teleport out the Underworld and to Storybrooke where he would live in the farmhouse with his parents

The End


End file.
